


Soledades compartidas... [Larry Stylinson]

by SebasArena



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6993967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebasArena/pseuds/SebasArena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ADVERTENCIA: Este es mi primer fic...]</p>
<p>  Louis no cree que alguien le pueda amar,  por eso se conforma con ver comedias románticas y leer muchos fanfics. Harry es un romántico empedernido, siempre optimista a pesar de su soltería. Ninguno de los dos cree en el destino, para ambos todo es una hermosa casualidad...</p>
<p>(AU, todo lo que no cuadre con los detalles personales/familiares de los protagonistas no es error alguno)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soledades compartidas... [Larry Stylinson]

 

Estaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo, sin saber qué hacer. Tomó el primer libro que encontró a su mano, leyó la primera línea y lo lanzó al piso: demasiado aburrido. Revisó el celular y no había notificación alguna que no hubiese visto ya. De modo que cerró los ojos e imaginó que encima suyo se encontraba aquél chico que le gustaba tanto, mientras una de sus manos se introducía lentamente en su bóxer.

El timbre sonó a los pocos segundos de haber comenzado a auto-consolarse. «Maldita sea, no pueden dejar de interrumpir». Se levantó sin esfuerzo y se dirigió rápida y furiosamente hacia la puerta principal del apartamento. Era él, llevaba una barba de tres días que le quedaba genial, pues no era ni demasiado larga ni corta. A pesar de su asombro aún tenía las cejas fruncidas por su rabia momentánea, algo que no se podía pasar por alto...

―Oh, disculpa. ¿Estabas... _ocupado_? ―el barbudo le estaba viendo su bulto aún erecto―. Creo que necesitas ayuda con eso.

―¿Qué? ―siguió la mirada del otro y comprendió, se tapó inmediatamente el bulto con una mano y con la otra cerró un poco la puerta―. ¿Quizás puedas venir en otro momento?

―No seas cobarde, tonto ―le guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía, y empujó un poco la puerta.

―No, insisto, mi novio llegará dentro de poco y...

―Tu no tienes pareja, no me mientas ―pasó rápidamente y cerró la puerta, pasándole el seguro.

Le dio un puñetazo al nivel del estómago y le tapó los labios firmemente para ahogar su grito. Lo llevó a su habitación y le dio unas patadas en la espalda para inmovilizarlo momentáneamente,  rebuscó entre las gavetas y tomó un par de medias (calcetines). Se las introdujo en la boca para amordazarlo posteriormente con uno de sus cinturones. Estaba listo.

Se bajó la cremallera y dejó ver su pija, que ya estaba completamente dura. Se la restregó en la cara al nerd que se les daba de inocente y luego le susurró en una oreja: «más te vale que no des mucha pelea, puto, o te daré una paliza que te dejará marcada de por vida». El chico sólo asintió resignado, evitando hacer contacto visual.

El barbudo se sentó en cunclillas detrás suyo y le dio varias nalgadas. «Levanta el culo, joder». El chico lo hizo, asustado por el grito. Sintió unos pelos gruesos que le picaban una y otra vez y la saliva que, cual sudor, bajaba y subía a medida que la lengua lo hacía también. Estaba empezando a disfrutarlo cuando gritó espontáneamente, de lo que sólo se escuchó un extraño gemido, dado que las medias aislaban el sonido. Le había mordido.

―Ya no voy a hacer más por ti, si sangras mucho mejor ―se rió descaradamente luego de decirlo.

La embestida fue tan fuerte que le hizo llorar de ipso facto, e intentó zafarse las manos para poder apoyarse en el suelo y salir corriendo. No pensaba en que en la calle le verían desnudo, ni que realmente podría sangrar por la irrupción indeseada, ¡no pensaba en vergüenza ni en el pudor! Sólo quería huir, alejarse lo más posible de aquél que le había gustado tanto. Ni siquiera pensaba en cuándo haría la denuncia, ni en la posibilidad de que la policía se burlara de un enclenque que no puede defenderse a sí mismo.

Las penetraciones mantenían cierto ritmo y cadencia, lo que lo hacía en cierto modo soportable. Pero el dolor seguía allí, por más que fuese intermitente. No dejaba de llorar, pues no entendía cómo era posible que algo así sucediera. Cansado de la posición en la que estaban,  el barbudo se salió de él, lo levantó sin mayor esfuerzo y lo colocó boca arriba en su cama. «Así llego más profundo», le dijo. Le daba cachetadas que dejaban marcados sus dedos en la clara tez del chico, y empezó a ahorcarle con ambas manos, disfrutando de verle enrojecer y asfixiarse.

―Eres un puto y no lo niegues, todos en el liceo saben que le entregas el culo a cualquiera.

Lo soltó para que pudiera respirar, y no pudo evitar toser y ahogarse por la posición y por tener aún las medias en sus boca. Viendo esto, el barbudo aprovechó el pretexto para cambiar de posición. Lo levantó de nuevo, y lo puso contra la pared. «Abre más las piernas, perra». Ya que el chico no le oía por estar ensimismado por el llanto, agarró sus bolas (testículos) y apretó. El chillido ahogado aún fue lo suficientemente agudo como para notarse. «Cállate», y lo golpeó en la columna.

Estrellándolo contra la pared por el cuello, siguió follándolo, y sus bolas chocaban con sus nalgas, al mismo tiempo que su pecho bastante peludo estaba contra su espalda. Le jaló el cabello al chico para verlo retorcerse y le mordió el cuello lo más fuerte que podía varias veces. «Le diré a mis hermanos que vengan a cogerte después de mí», le dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente.

El chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente e intentó rogar, pero sólo se escuchaban breves gemidos extraños. Entonces...

...sonó la puerta.

―¡¡¡LOUIS, ES LA QUINTA VEZ QUE TE LLAMO!!! ¿POR QUÉ COÑO NO RESPONDES? LA CENA ESTÁ LISTA.

―Joder ―susurró―. ¡YA VOOOOOY!

Otra auto-compasión y auto-complacencia arruinada. Cerró el vídeo porno con aquél actor que tanto le hacía suspirar, y se subió el bóxer y el short. «Ya terminaré luego», se dijo resignado.

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es mi primer fic, así que ténganme algo de paciencia y fe.
> 
> Realmente no sé cuánto pueda escribir al respecto, ni con cuánta frecuencia lo haré. Pero algo sí es cierto: si lo estoy haciendo justo ahora es porque quiero hacer de esta historia algo bello y romántico. Es decir, nada de lo que tengo en mi propia vida porque estoy solo y soltero. No, no es una redundancia decirlo así.
> 
> Respecto a la imagen que encabeza este primer capítulo (de varios que vendrán), se trata de cierto barbudo cuyo nombre no diré, porque sé que muchos(as) sabrán cuál es de antemano...


End file.
